<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Morning Star by Circe (Arlecchinata)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677199">[podfic] Morning Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlecchinata/pseuds/Circe'>Circe (Arlecchinata)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Beautiful Golden Fools, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlecchinata/pseuds/Circe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There shall be time enough for kingdoms", she muses. "There shall be time for many things."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Morning Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminigirly/gifts">geminigirly</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432123">Morning Star</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlecchinata/pseuds/Arlecchinata">Arlecchinata</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like to think of this as a sort of companion piece to my recording of Azdaema's <i>Vows</i>—both stories are set in a very particular moment in time, in addition to sharing a similar tone and atmosphere. If you're interested in listening to <i>Vows</i>, you can find it <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299766">here</a>. </p>
<p>(I did <i>not</i> love the idea of podficcing something I've written myself. But then... I got a request I couldn't quite say no to. So this is for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminigirly">you</a>, my love, my twin, my goddamned golden fool.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="podfic"><p class="cover"></p>
<p></p><div class="content square">
<p></p><div class="inner"><audio></audio><h3>Credits</h3><ul>
<li> <b>Text:</b> <a href="/works/12432123">Morning Star</a>, by <a href="/users/Arlecchinata/pseuds/Arlecchinata">Arlecchinata</a>
</li>
<li> <b>Reading &amp; Cover art:</b> <a href="/users/Arlecchinata/pseuds/Circe">Circe</a> </li>
<li> <b>Work Skin by:</b> <a href="/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema">Azdaema</a> </li>
</ul><h3>Featured Artwork</h3><ul>
<li> <b>Song:</b> <i>The Path</i>, by Zoë Keating</li>
<li> <b>Visual art:</b> <a href="https://commons.m.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Hugh_Douglas_Hamilton_-_Cupid_and_Psyche_in_the_nuptial_bower.jpg">H. D. Hamilton</a>, c. 1792
</li>

</ul></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>